Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a method for sending commands to display devices connected in series, and more particularly to a method for sending commands to display devices connected in series without presetting the identification code of the display devices.
Related Art
Nowadays, many enterprises, government organizations, hospitals, transportations, or media usually display videos via large display devices in order to attract more attention to the videos of corporate image, advertisements, medical introductions, hot news, or other advertising videos. The large form display devices are generally composed of multiple display devices and controlled via the remote controllers.
The conventional method of controlling the display devices connected in series includes presetting multiple display devices as different identification codes, and then sending the commands to a selected display device based on the identification code. There are two methods of presetting the identification code: one is sending a setting command to each display device respectively according to a list and the other is sending a command of setting identification code, which is transmitted among the first display device and the last display device, from a control terminal. All the display devices set the identification code based on the command of setting identification code. Presetting the identification code by these two methods is not only time-consuming and hard to operate but also probable to make an error in setting and cause difficult of follow-up maintenance and modification.